Finding Answers
by daveamon
Summary: Steve gets attacked by some mobs and is saved by someone, when they go back to her house they find something terrible has happened and they set out to find answers


Steve stumbled as he tripped over the tree root. "Notch damnit, there still there." He muttered as he looked over his shoulder. Three zombies and a spider jockey. _Well looks like this is it…_ Steve thought as he closed his eyes. When he suddenly heard a loud moan, Steve opened his eyes slowly to see…

One of the zombies was missing an arm, another was missing a head, and the last one was on fire, spider was missing his eyes the skeleton was a pile of bones. A girl was standing next to him handing him a bow. "Here you might need this,"

Steve examined the bow and found it to his liking. Ουσ. διάθεση, παράταξη was engraved on the arm "Thanks, by the way, I never got your name."

The girl glared at him for a minute, "Blackdawn121, Princess of the nether." Until then I didn't notice that she had what looked like an obsidian chest plate and dark purple pants with a lava hoe strapped across her back and the handle seemed to glow, her eyes looked like swirling pools of lava.

"Unholy Nether!" Steve exclaimed loudly, "You're hair is on fire!" Oh yeah, and her hair was on fire. Blackdawn rushed forwards and clamped a hand over Steve's mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! Aether above, do you want to be caught? Blackdawn exclaimed softly. "Follow me I've got a base back here."

After a few minutes of walking Steve and Blackdawn got back to what looked like an oak log and cobblestone house. "Wow. That looks cool,"

Blackdawn glanced at him. "Just wait," she smiled. When they walked in Blackdawn immediately walked over to a chest and pulled out a fishing rod, and then she walked over to some lava and dropped the lure into the lava; a few seconds later a brick fire place with burning neatherrack suddenly opened up and Steve's mouth dropped open.

"How-How did you…?" Steve stammered

"What? Just because I was born in the nether doesn't mean I can't use redstone?" The angry Netherian exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, just pointing out."

"Well don't!"

After a few minutes of walking they came across a large cavern, filled with what looked like bodies. Blackdawn's eyes widened.

"Oh no, quickly, Steve check for vitals." After a few minutes of checking peoples heartbeat Steve found a weak, fluttering pulse.

"I found a live one!" Steve exclaimed across the room to Blackdawn. She looked relieved.

"Bring her over here and then keep searching, I'll revive her." So Steve searched through the bodies whilst Blackdawn tipped a potion of healing into the girl's open mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, saw Blackdawn and smiled.

"I guess I'm not dead if you're here, Black." The girl smiled up at Blackdawn and she grinned back.

"I'm glad you're alive Continuum, when I saw the bodies I thought the worst. What happened?" The question exploded out of Blackdawn.

Continuum looked around sadly and started talking. "We were attacked by the creepers, they blew their way in."

Blackdawn looked up sharply at this. "The Creepers? Why would they do something that foolish? Why didn't Crebble stop them?" Continuum looked up at this.

"I don't think he knew about this, he would've busted in the front door and woke us up; these ones just blasted a hole and bombed us."

"Then we need to figure out what happened, get you a weapon and leave now," Blackdawn looked over at Steve. "Steve, is anyone else alive?" He looked up sadly and shook his head."

"OK people let's move, we don't have all day, the creepers could be back at any time." Everyone got up and walked towards the door when suddenly nine zombies jumped down the hole. Steve pulled out ουσ. Διάθεση, παράταξη and asked Continuum or Blackdawn for an arrow.

"No need, just pull back on the string." Blackdawn replied so he tried it and to his astonishment a pitch black arrow appeared on the string and let loose an arrow at one of the zombies, once the arrow hit the zombie it looked like it was sucked into the arrow. Steve's eyes widened as he shot another zombie, this one turned into dust as he shot a third one which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Whilst this was happening Blackdawn and Continuum attacked the other six zombies, Blackdawn with her lava hoe and Continuum with a borrowed spear. After all the zombies were dead the trio set off on a quest that would change Minecraft as they knew it…

**Well that's chapter 1 done with over 750 words, for me that's a lot. Anyway I will try to upload 2-3 chapters a week. I have nothing else to talk about so goodbye my little sparks.**

**~daveamon**


End file.
